<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бездна. by gingercider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824910">Бездна.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider'>gingercider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Drug Use, Gen, Musicians, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было у меня уже никого, только музыка — и та прогнила, прожевала меня и выхаркала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бездна.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Песни:<br/>otnose. — 8480<br/>pyrokinesis — Чёрная дыра</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Когда-то не слишком давно.</em>
</p><p>      Темно. Темно, только цвета вокруг мельтешат. Почти уже подходил (подплывал? подползал? самому смешно) к дому, кажется, моему, когда в темноте вспыхнули выкрученными на максимум светлячками — лет в пять поймал одного такого, он сдох в стеклянной банке потом, — белым фонари. Я только глаза прикрыл, чтобы, блять, не било так, не отдавало светом в голову. По ушам раз двенадцать режет моё имя и:<br/>      — Обвинения правдивы? Ответьте!<br/>      Со всех — трёх? — сторон окружают ебучие стервятники и суют настойчиво свои микрофоны. Они хотят, чтобы я в них запел? Сами прекрасно с этим справляются, прыгают, потные, грязные, хотят урвать побольше от меня, растащить по вшивым новостным порталам. Стояли тут несколько часов. Какие же они блять жалкие. Волной накатывают их голоса. Я поднимаю руку, глубоко вдыхаю, открываю рот, и на секунду всё замолкает. Изо рта вырывается только смех неуёмный. Губы тянутся уголками вверх. Вторую руку выношу вперёд, слегка отклоняясь назад, и отгибаю два пальца. Прямо в камеру пьяно выдыхаю:<br/>      — Мир!<br/>      И косо пробираюсь через толпу тел.</p><p>
  <em>Когда-то слишком давно.</em>
</p><p>      Менеджер, девочка с искрящимися глазами, тепло улыбается мне. Сдерживается, чтобы не обнять: получили Золотой диск. Сам шагаю к ней, раскинув руки. Мне-то не слишком оно важно, а ей — достижение. Она бросается в объятия и звонко смеётся. Думаю о том, как обыграть этот смех в следующей песне.<br/>      Она дышит мне в шею отрывисто, потом рвано отрывается от меня, смотрит в глаза.<br/>      — Поздравляю!<br/>      Киваю и вхожу в студию, придерживая ей дверь. Нельзя останавливаться.<br/>      Тогда впервые осознал, что без музыки я — ничто.</p><p>
  <em>Когда-то, когда уже было слишком поздно.</em>
</p><p>      Беру в руки старую гитару. Впервые за долгое время сижу так близко, когда выступаю. Впервые за долгое время могу видеть лица людей перед собой.<br/>      Начинаю играть. Лица загораются у всех одновременно. Голос мой уже начал выцветать, и песни, написанные несколько лет назад, звучат теперь по-другому.<br/>      Девочка из первого ряда начинает неуверенно подпевать. Голос — говно. Несколько людей рядом с ней подхватывают. Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вскочить с места и не бросить в них инструмент. Ну и нахуй я вам тогда?<br/>      У девочки личико милое, тело ещё не совсем оформилось. Я ей слащаво улыбаюсь. Она в восторге. Одна из тех, кто пробрался, несмотря на возрастное ограничение, видимо. Наверное, её комната завешана дешёвыми плакатиками со мной. Что она чувствует, цепляясь каждый раз, выходя из душа, за мой мёртвый взгляд? Вчера её кумир выебал точно такую же. Или не такую же? Или не вчера? Да какая разница теперь.<br/>      Жаль только, что с такого расстояния до первых рядов доносится мой перегар.</p><p>
  <em>Когда-то в начале?</em>
</p><p>      — Поверни голову. Угум, так.<br/>      Фотограф кружит вокруг, будто акула. Нет, это не вдохновляет. Пустышка. Хоть менеджер рада. Начинает казаться, что она радуется каждой мелочи. Пусть радуется — ближе её у меня никого нет давно.<br/>      Скоро на обложке какого-то популярного журнала будет моё лицо. Честно говоря, я бы на их месте себе столько внимания не уделял бы. С другой стороны, где-то глубоко внутри знал: смазливое лицо — единственная причина, по которой моя мечта вообще получила шанс. Мечта? Я бы улыбнулся собственным мыслям, но надо быть неподвижным. Чувствую себя почти что связанным. Не то чтобы я был против — при определённых обстоятельствах.<br/>      Я не уверен, что правда об этом мечтал, но просить о большем было бы глупо. Остаётся только благодарить фанаток и посылать воздушные поцелуи, подмигивая.<br/>      Наконец у меня достаточно денег, чтобы не думать о деньгах.</p><p>
  <em>Тогда, когда лучше бы не.</em>
</p><p>      Парень трясущимися руками протягивает шприц.<br/>      — Игла чистая, не боись, — облизывает кровоточащие губы.<br/>      Я хочу их укусить. Подаюсь вперёд, вниз, к нему — он не сопротивляется поначалу. Потом отталкивает меня резко, хихикает. Я беру этот «чистый, не боись» шприц и шепчу ему, чтобы не услышали ни родители, ни менеджер, ни сам Бог:       — Спасибо.<br/>      Пожимает плечами. У него взгляд ходит по комнате — не в силах остановиться, — но сам он даже не пытается подняться на ноги. А зачем? Сползаю по стене.<br/>      Честно — лучше этого ничего у меня, блять, и не было. Я весь расслабляюсь, я весь — лёгкое пёрышко, и бля-ять, как же хорошо. Впереди ещё много-много часов чистого счастья.<br/>      Парень глупо ухмыляется, и спрашивает так, будто делится со мной своей лучшей шуткой:<br/>      — Когда новый альбом?</p><p>
  <em>Тогда, когда всё сломалось.</em>
</p><p>      На экране отсчитываются секунды. Ноль-ноль-ноль-четыре. У менеджера голос ломается.<br/>      — Я больше так не могу.<br/>      Я надрывно смеюсь в микрофон.<br/>      — Я знаю! Знаю! Я тоже, — смех крадёт мой воздух, и приходится снова вдохнуть, — я себе это и говорю.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="long_word">
  <p>
    <b>«ябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогуябольшетакнемогу»</b>
  </p>
</div><p>      Она плачет где-то совсем далеко.<br/>      — Тебе нужно найти нового менеджера, ты понимаешь?<br/>      В голове отдаётся это мерзкое «ты понимаешь?». Снова и снова, предательски подстраиваясь под гудки.<br/>      Я смотрю из окна своего нового дома, перевожу взгляд на ладони — на пальцах уже нет крови бедной девочки (ей было сколько? шестнадцать?), что, наверное, правильно: прошло несколько дней, — потом на краснющие сгибы локтей. Впереди — несколько часов чистого счастья.<br/>      <em>Погоди, это уже было?</em></p><p>
  <em>Тогда, когда жизнь поломалась.</em>
</p><p>      Не сказал бы, что любил мудаков, с которыми ошивался, когда вываливался из студии, отплевавшись в записи новой песней о подростковой любви. Да я их даже друзьями не считал. Не было у меня уже никого, только музыка — и та прогнила, прожевала меня и выхаркала.<br/>      Когда мы шатались по улицам, они цеплялись за меня, махали проходящим мимо людям — женщинам, девушкам. Кричали, походя на ебаных животных:<br/>      — Ми-ир!<br/>      Я шёл к своей дозе, когда один из них вытащил из карманов наручники и схватил какую-то девочку за запястье. Клац! Она смеялась нервно, но косилась на меня — и немного успокаивалась. Думала, наверно, что её идол не даст в обиду. Только вот её идола не существовало.<br/>      Они втаскивали девочку в обшарпанную квартиру, улюлюкая. Нет, не так. Мы втаскивали. Её кожа — мягкая, ровная — шёлк. Губы были такими бледными, глаза испуганными. Она не кричала.<br/>      Это блять даже не приятно было, и кровь меня совсем не возбуждала. Ну и какого хуя я натворил? «Творить», — слово вспыхивает в сознании издёвкой. Вот тебе, блять, твоё творчество — дрожащее тело на полу, отупляющая нега вместо мозгов, вокруг — стая таких же зверей, как ты сам.<br/>      Заплаканная девочка заново училась дышать, уходя на тонких негнущихся ногах.</p><p>
  <em>В последний раз.</em>
</p><p>      Влетаю на сцену. На мне очередные шмотки, подобранные кем-то для меня. Конечно, каждая тряпка оплачена брендами. Лицо трижды перерисованное — так удавалось скрыть хотя бы синяки под глазами. Подхожу к стойке и тупо смотрю в толпу. Опять темно, только прожекторы выхватывают мелкие группки людей. Смотрю в первые ряды и вижу одно — обожание, щедро размазанное по лицам. Фанатки кричат, срывая голоса, когда я им машу. Как же это всё глупо. Начинаю исполнять что-то из времён, когда мои песни еще принадлежали мне, когда я ещё был. Люди в фан зоне начинают дрыгаться, как припадочные.<br/>      «<em>Я больше так не могу</em>».<br/>      Накатывает. Проносится перед глазами: менеджер трясётся, выхватывая бутылку из моих рук, девочка трясётся, отчаянно пытаясь свести ноги, руки трясутся — не могу попасть в вену; мир весь вдруг трясётся. Отвращение выходит из меня желудочным соком.<br/>      Кажется, я испортил концерт.</p><p>
  <em>Когда-то.</em>
</p><p>      — Да всё хорошо будет!<br/>      — Надеюсь, — я вздыхаю и искренне стараюсь улыбнуться девушке, которая так рвалась стать моим менеджером.<br/>      — Не переживай. Это даже не первый концерт, так — разминка, — она заговорщески подмигивает. — Если что, всегда сможешь исправиться!<br/>      — Спасибо. — Мне правда слегка полегчало.<br/>      Ко мне подходит один из организаторов, кивает. Иди, мол.<br/>      Выхожу так, будто подкрадываюсь. Микрофон слишком низко, несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы это исправить. Прежде, чем я успеваю рот открыть, толпа начинает аплодировать. Я благодарен. Объявляю:<br/>      — Эту песню посвящаю вам.<br/>      И вперёд — простой перебор, первый куплет…<br/>      Я не облажался. Нахожу в себе силы широко улыбнуться.<br/>      Когда подбегаю к своему — это уже решено — менеджеру, почти что кричу:<br/>      — Не облажался!<br/>      Она только сузила глаза тогда и с хитрым прищуром сказала:<br/>      — Давай свой автограф. Продам через пару лет, когда станешь известным.</p><p>
  <b>Сейчас.</b>
</p><p>      Выскочил из больницы только для того, чтобы тут же заскочить в полицейскую машину. Увидев наручники, стушевался весь. Я даже не знаю, что во мне взыграло: вина или злость. Где-то в другой вселенной кому-то зачитывали права, когда заламывали чьи-то руки. Кто-то другой смотрел в окно, стараясь поймать каждую мелочь по пути в участок. Кого-то другого попросили выйти из машины, другого хватали, чтоб не сбежал.<br/>      Слева из ниоткуда вырос репортёр. Знал, что так будет? Полицейские притормозили.<br/>      — Вы…<br/>      Не успел задать вопрос — я прервал:<br/>      — Да.<br/>      И рассмеялся. Всему приходит конец.<br/>      Всё, чего хотел — выхватить чёртов микрофон и надрывно запеть.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>